Help Mii, I'm Stuck In Smash
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A request for TheCasanovaOfSmut. Captain Falcon and Falco recall a young man playing Smash and wishing he was his Mii, only to suddenly be sucked into the world of the Smash. The female Smashers have dirty ideas on what to do with him, each of them having a shrinking mushroom for their nefarious uses. This is why you should be careful what you wish for...
1. Chapter 1

Captain Falcon was drinking his troubles away at Falco Lombardi's tavern, watching Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans at the farthest corner of the bar, with Daisy fanning the air from her smelly butt fumes.

"Something up, Douglas?" Falco asked as he was cleaning an empty glass.

Captain Falcon sighed as he placed down his mug, glancing up at the blue falcon. "I just can't get the excitement of watching a girl fart after... that one incident."

"The one with the Mii Fighter?" Falco remarked as he began pouring another glass of alcohol. "I know what you mean. Now that was a trip..."

And thus, began one hell of a flashback that both of the bird themed Smashers could only wish was just a dream...

 _"...you know, I wish I was a Mii," Said a random human male as he was playing Super Smash Bros 4 on the WiiU, playing against several CPUs using a Mii Brawler based on himself on the Wrecking Crew stage._

 _"And why would you want to do that?" His girlfriend stated._

 _"...I don't know, I just think it would be funny... haha." The human guy stated in laughter._

 _Suddenly, his controller began shaking violently, and he was sucked into the game, becoming his Mii Fighter as the fighting stopped. The human girlfriend screamed in horror as she ran out of The Room, with the CPUs glancing at each other as he wondered what the fuck was going on._

 _"...what happened to this Mii Fighter?" The female Wii Fit Trainer asked R.O.B._

 _"...I have no idea." R.O.B. stated in his robotic voice as he moved his metal arms about. "Perhaps it's another one of Crazy Hand's pranks...?"_

 _Whatever the reason, the match was halted, and all the Smashers, including the real world human turned into a Mii, were sent back to the Smash Mansion, where the real 'fun' started..._


	2. Chapter 2

"...so, are you gonna keep talking about that Mii incident?" Dry Bowser sighed as he and Toadette were doing their show, with Captain Falcon still going on about the tale of the human shrunk into a tiny Mii.

"Yeah... it's not kinda exciting." Toadette yawned as she pushed back her pink pigtails.

"Not exciting!? How could having your life scaled down and threatened not entice any excitement into you!?" Captain Falcon exclaimed as he shook Toadette, placing his hands on his face. "Man, I still have bad feelings about that... the dude had no idea what was coming to him when Jigglypuff got her hands on him..."

 _"All right, my little slave, since you were so kind to stumble in my room, I'm gonna give you a show..." Jigglypuff stated with a smirk as she glanced down at the Mii that was a human male shrunk down._

 _"Please... don't sit on me..." The Mii gulped as he tried to get out of the ropes he was tangled in, but was to no avail as Jigglypuff simply giggled._

 _"Oh trust me, you'll like this." Jigglypuff stated as she began to sing, putting the Mii to sleep as she then inflated herself, just like a balloon._

 _Lanky Kong was nearby, and he began dancing since this crazy kong just digs this tune, HUH! But Jigglypuff didn't like that, so she kicked Lanky out since HE didn't have a presence in this flashback, so Jigglypuff went back to the small Mii and sat on him... and she laughed, because she enjoyed being a jerk._

"...so she didn't fart on him?" Arceus stated in shock, while looking into the studio.

"Yeah. Kind of a surprise." Captain Falcon admitted while polishing his red helmet.

"Sounds like not everything is related to flatulence." R.O.B. added while holding several different wires in his metal hands.

Toadette farted as she giggled, fanning the air from her brassy butt blast. "Whoopsie! I just did!"

"Real classy, gassy." Gruntilda rhymed as she was looking through the different channels in the directing room.

"How do you put up with her?" Captain Falcon asked Dry Bowser as he noticed Toadette farting again.

"It takes a lot of discipline... and will power... to hold back..." Dry Bowser grumbled as he pulled out a metal baseball bat, hitting the gassy Toadette on the head, knocking her out cold.

"Just when I thought this show couldn't get more violent," Lumineon stated as she fluttered her wings.

"Should we play the music now?" Vanilluxe suggested as she blew some icy breath to make the studio cooler.

"I say yes! It's always a grand time to play music!" Meloetta exclaimed as she began singing while playing the triangle.

"Now this is my jam, yo!" Cherrim giggled as she blossomed into her sunny form and began playing the drums, with Captain Falcon continuing to chat with Dry Bowser as Toadette groaned, slowly waking up as she got the last of her fart gas out of her system.


End file.
